An LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) base station generally includes a baseband processing module implementing baseband functions, including physical layer protocol processing, a baseband-related algorithm and feature, and the like. Once a base station is deployed, the processing capability is relatively fixed. With protocol evolution and future service development, requirements for the baseband processing capability increase gradually. Several years later, the processing capability of the original baseband processing units, for example, baseband boards, often cannot meet the requirements of new features and algorithms. An operator, however, wants to protect existing investments and reduce impacts on existing services. Therefore, the operator puts forward a requirement for an inter-board baseband resource pool, expecting improvement of the baseband processing capability by adding a baseband processing unit.
Currently, with the popularity of intelligent terminals, the number of users in a cell continuously increases. In an LTE base station, the cell is required to support more and more online and handover users. The LTE base station, however, uses a physical layer RACH (Random Access Channel, random access channel) channel to detect user access requests. Therefore, access of many users causes a higher requirement on the baseband RACH processing capability of the eNB (evolved NodeB, evolved NodeB).
In the LTE base station, RACH processing capability insufficiency of existing baseband modules needs to be solved using baseband resource pool technologies. Existing baseband resource pool technologies always implement baseband resource sharing inside a baseband processing module, for example, a baseband board, and implement exchange of redundant cell data between baseband modules. No technical solution is provided for implementing RACH processing capability extension between baseband boards using a baseband resource pool.